Les maximes du sabre
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Il a deux ans pour apprendre. Deux ans pour se renforcer, s'améliorer. Deux ans avec un sabreur exceptionnel qui a accepté de l'entraîner. Mais l'enseignement auquel il va être soumis risque de ne pas être celui qu'il attendait...
1. Ferme ton esprit

**Allez, premier chapitre d'une fic qui en comportera une dizaine. Pas grand-chose, mais c'est un cadeau pour ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé : Gaelle ! cette fic entière t'es dédiée (et désolée, je sais que ton anniversaire était il y a quinze jours... *s'aplatit au sol* Je me repends et vais me pendre !)**

**Rated M, comme d'hab' ! Parce que cette perverse m'a demandé des lemons. Bon, y en a pas dans le premier chapitre, rêvez pas ! x)**

**Nouveau couple également, que j'espère arriver à traiter au mieux sans basculer dans l'OOC.**

**J'avoue m'être beaucoup inspirée de Pierre Bottero et de sa trilogie : "Le Pacte des Marchombres" dans la relation qu'entretiennent les deux personnages. Si vous voyez des similitudes, c'est normal.**

**Que dire de plus ? J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

KYYAAAAHH ! Ça va, arrêtez de taper ! C'est bon, j'avoue tout ! J'admet que One Piece n'est pas à moi mais à maître Oda ! Tapez pu...

* * *

Dracule Mihawk s'avança lentement entre les arbres de la forêt qui encerclait son manoir. Cela faisait deux mois que Roronoa Zoro était arrivé sur Lugubra, et son île avait perdu sa tranquillité habituelle. Car après un mois de repos forcé pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures, le jeune bretteur avait commencé l'entraînement sous la tutelle du Faucon. Qui se montrait impitoyable.

Le maître sabreur s'arrêta à la lisière de la clairière et regarda son élève. Dos à lui, torse nu, ce dernier enchaînait attaques sur attaques contre trois humandrills et n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage. En fait, il était même dépassé. Complètement. Et ça se voyait.

Mihawk soupira et s'avança à découvert. Immédiatement, les singes s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Zoro se retourna.

-Œil de Faucon, salua-t-il.

-Tu comptes trop sur ta force jeune escrimeur. Là où un quatre pourrait suffire pour gagner, tu joues un as et tu épuises ta main.

Le vert resta silencieux. Il avait appris au cours des dernières semaines que son mentor tenait à ce qu'il trouve ses erreurs par lui-même. Il le regarda donc dans les yeux tout en faisant marcher sa cervelle.

-Je ne suis pas assez rapide, finit-il par dire.

-Continue, demanda l'autre sans montrer la moindre émotion.

-Je m'épuise à parer des attaques puissantes qui se ressentent ensuite dans mes muscles alors que je pourrais les esquiver simplement, et gagner du temps et de l'énergie. En clair, je ne suis pas assez rapide.

-Belle analyse, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu n'es pas concentré.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je...

Un regard sévère du Grand Corsaire l'arrêta. Ne pas l'interrompre. Ou il risquait de le regretter. D'accord. Message reçu.

-Tu n'es pas concentré, pas sur les mouvements de ton adversaire. Tu restes focalisé sur les tiens, et sur tes attaques. C'est un bon point, mais cela mobilise toute ton attention, et tu n'es plus capable d'anticiper les mouvements de celui que tu as en face de toi. Tu te retrouves à réagir au lieu d'agir.

Il était rare que Mihawk prenne la peine de lui expliquer ses erreurs avec autant de précision et de clarté, et le jeune homme se concentra sur chacun de ses mots.

-Je comprend... Je dois toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui, c'est ça ?

-Minimum.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Zoro assimila ce qui venait d'être dit. Il repensa à ses derniers combats. Pas seulement contre les humandrills, mais aussi ceux d'avant. Ceux qu'il avait mené sur Sabaody, Thriller Bark, Enies Lobby... À chaque fois, il avait en majorité encaissé les attaques, abîmant son corps. Mais quelque chose le gênait.

-Esquiver, c'est fuir, affirma-t-il.

-Stupide, répondit le Faucon du tac-au-tac. Si tu penses cela, tu as tout à apprendre, et pire encore, tu n'as rien compris à l'art de manier le sabre.

-Mais...

-Donne-moi tes lames.

-Hors de question.

Mihawk fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-Il ne fait pas bon me contredire, Roronoa. Donne moi tes sabres !

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton était devenu écrasant d'autorité. Zoro céda et lui tendit ses sabres.

-Bien. Avant d'entraîner ton corps, tu vas devoir entraîner ton esprit, jeune escrimeur. Et surtout, tu vas devoir apprendre à tomber.

-À tomber ? Mais pourq...

-Parce qu'il faut chuter pour rebondir, Roronoa.

XXXX

-T'es au courant de la température qu'il fait ?

-Pas assez froid pour m'empêcher de me baigner. Crains-tu le froid ?

-Disons que les bains gelés m'ont laissé de mauvais souvenirs, grogna Zoro en se remémorant sa mésaventure sur Dawn.

Mihawk n'afficha aucune réaction et commença à se déshabiller en lui tournant le dos.

-Euh... J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ? demanda le vert, nerveux.

-Je n'ai simplement pas envie de mouiller mes vêtements. Me voir nu te gênes, Roronoa ? s'enquit le maître sabreur.

-Ben euh...

_Merde, question piège ! Bon, autant jouer franc jeu._

-Ouais, un peu, termina-t-il.

Mihawk s'autorisa un sourire sarcastique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste. Mais je n'ai pas honte de mon corps.

_Tu m'étonnes ! _s'exclama Zoro mentalement en observant les muscles nerveux rouler sous la peau pâle tandis que les vêtements tombaient.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda soudain l'objet de son examen d'un ton indifférent.

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna la tête.

-Pose pas de question débiles, j'm'en fous. À quoi ça rime tout ça ?

Le Faucon ne répondit pas et entra dans l'eau. Elle était glaciale, mais il avança sans hésitation, plongeant sous la surface jusqu'aux épaules. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, puis se tourna vers son élève resté sur la rive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit-il, l'air sévère.

-Hein ? Hors de question que je rentre là dedans, ça caille !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Zoro enleva ses vêtements en grommelant des insultes fleuries contre son mentor. Il mit un pied dans l'eau et serra les dents. C'était vraiment une température pour les pingouins ! Mais il mit un point d'honneur à ne marquer aucun arrêt jusqu'à rejoindre son mentor. Même si ce fut extrêmement lent.

-On a pas toute la journée, Roronoa.

-Ça va, c'est bon, j'suis là ! Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? J'comprends pas ce que ça a à voir avec le combat au sabre.

-La force des armes n'est rien sans celle de l'esprit.

Cessant de râler, Zoro se tourna vers Mihawk, attentif. Le maître sabreur hocha la tête, approbateur.

-Nous allons commencer par l'exercice qui te seras le plus facile. Pendant un combat, tu dois empêcher ton adversaire de lire en toi. Pour cela, ton regard et ton attitude doivent être aussi durs et impénétrables que l'acier.

-Comment ?

-Ferme ton esprit. Rien ne doit y entrer, rien ne doit en sortir. Fais déjà en sorte de ne plus ressentir le froid de l'eau.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Les explications fumeuses d'Œil de Faucon ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Néanmoins, il essaya. Il s'efforça de chasser toute idée de son esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait y parvenir, quelque chose lui revenait. Des souvenirs, des sensations, des réflexions. Les combats qu'il avait mené, la température glaciale de l'eau autour de son corps, les questions à propos de son entraînement. Et la présence bien réelle du Faucon l'observant attentivement n'aidait pas du tout ! Il batailla pendant près d'une demi-heure avant d'abandonner.

-Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il, mécontent.

-Tu t'y prends mal.

-Comment tu peux l'savoir ? T'es pas dans ma tête !

-Tu es tellement mauvais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu serais transparent que ça ne changerait rien.

Zoro grogna. Le ton condescendant du Capitaine Corsaire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je te permets pas de...

-Je me contrefiche de ce que tu me permets ou pas de faire. As-tu réellement écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Évidemment ! Tu m'as dis de fermer mon...

Le vert s'interrompit. _Fermer _son esprit, non le _vider_. Il serra les poings et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. _Comment passer pour un con devant son mentor en cinq leçons, par Roronoa Zoro !_ se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Mihawk hocha la tête, approbateur.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as finis de geindre, écoute-moi vraiment. Ferme les yeux, et imagine un mur autour de ton esprit. Opaque, noir, impénétrable, infranchissable, indestructible. Concentre-toi dessus, visualise-le jusqu'à ce qu'il emplisse ta tête et que tu ne voies plus que ça.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se concentra. Petit à petit, il érigea un rempart autour de son esprit. Une bête grogna dans la forêt toute proche, et attira son attention. Le mur se fissura. Un _tsss_ réprobateur de son mentor le poussa à se reconcentrer. Peu à peu, il oublia toute sensation. Il n'y avait plus d'eau glacée autour de lui, plus de vent froid qui cinglait son visage. Il n'y avait que le noir de ce mur, envahissant et pourtant bizarrement rassurant.

Soudain, deux mains tièdes se posèrent sur son torse et il sursauta, faisant voler le mur en éclat. Il recula précipitamment.

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ?!

Mihawk fronça les sourcils et eut un rictus mécontent.

-Tsss... Tu te laisses distraire par n'importe quoi.

-T'aurais pu prévenir !

Au moment où il disait ces mots, le jeune homme se rendit compte de leur énormité. _T'aurais pu prévenir... Mais bien sûr mon vieux ! Et tu crois que ton adversaire va te prévenir avant de balancer une attaque ? "Attention, prépare toi, je vais attaquer sur ton flanc gauche dans trois... deux... un..." Réfléchis avant de parler, sinon il va vraiment te prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles !_

Sans faire de commentaire, comprenant que son élève avait saisi la stupidité de sa phrase, le Faucon reprit la parole.

-Recommence.

Et Zoro s'exécuta.

XXXX

Ce petit exercice se reproduisit plusieurs fois par jour pendant le mois suivant. Après l'avoir forcé à se mettre nu, ou du moins en sous-vêtements pour mieux observer les réactions de son corps, Mihawk demandait à Zoro de fermer son esprit et s'appliquait ensuite à le déstabiliser en posant ses mains sur lui. Et le vert avait beau essayer de prévoir son "attaque", le sabreur arrivait toujours à le surprendre, posant ses mains là où il s'y attendait le moins. Les bras, le ventre, le visage, les pieds, les fesses, même une fois... Zoro avait tellement sursauté et avait été si indigné que le Faucon s'était fendu d'un sourire sincèrement amusé. Avant de reprendre son expression sévère.

-Ton adversaire t'attaquera n'importe où, n'importe quelle partie de ton corps. Même les plus improbables.

Le jeune homme avait accepté la remarque et n'avait plus protesté, endurant sans broncher les touchers parfois vraiment déplacés de son mentor. Et peu à peu, son esprit se renforça, et le mur devint vraiment impénétrable. Toutes les perturbations que s'efforçait de lui faire endurer Mihawk étaient vaines, le vert ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait plus. Paupières ouvertes ou fermées, debout ou allongé, Zoro restait impassible, indéchiffrable. Imperméable à toute tentative d'anticipation ennemie.

Après une énième évaluation dans la grande salle du manoir, Mihawk décréta que l'exercice était terminé, et qu'ils pourraient passer à autre choses le lendemain.

-Je te rendrais tes lames. Demain, tu reprends le combat. Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche et de te détendre, tant que tu le peux.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Zoro resta un instant immobile, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir à son tour. Il chercha la salle de bain pendant plus d'une heure avant de la trouver enfin, par pur hasard. Il entra sans réfléchir au fait que la douche coulait déjà.

-GYAAAAAHHHH ! SALE PERVERS ! SORS DE LÀ !

-Perona ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-À ton avis ?! Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pourrait faire dans une salle de bain ?! Crétin de pelouse ambulante même pas mignonne ! SOOOOORS !

-Ouais bah magne-toi ! J'voudrais y aller aussi !

-DEHOOOORS !

Il finit pas sortir en grommelant, sous les hurlement hystériques de la princesse lolita gothique, et décida qu'en attendant qu'elle sorte, il pourrait faire un petit somme. Il s'assit dans le couloir, à côté de la porte, croisa les mains sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Mais au lieu de s'endormir normalement, son esprit divagua. Il avait finit cet entraînement, il allait enfin passer à autre chose. Il posa une de ses mains à l'endroit où le Capitaine Corsaire l'avait touché la première fois. Son torse. Depuis ce premier contact, sa peau paraissait le brûler à cet endroit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les mains de Mihawk sur son corps allaient lui manquer ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vos premières impressions ? Dois-je continuer ?**


	2. Inspiration, expiration

**Bien, c'est parti pour une nouvelle leçon !**

**Encore une fois, je me suis énormément inspirée du _Pacte des Marchombres_ de Pierre Botterro, pas la peine de m'accuser de plagiat, je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques phrases et je l'admet ! Nan je dis ça parce que j'ai eu un ou deux MP pas sympas qui me disaient que je n'était qu'une copieuse, blablabla... Bref.**

**Ce chapitre, comme le reste de cette fic, est dédié, encore et toujours, à ma meilleure amie, Gaelle ! je t'aime ma belle ! ;)**

**Bien, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le manoir, torses nus. Concentré, Zoro détaillait son mentor, cherchant en vain une faiblesse ou un défaut sur lequel s'appuyer pour ses prochaines charges. Le maître sabreur était impressionnant. De stature moyenne, sans une once de graisse sur une musculature fine taillée pour l'efficacité, il portait sur les gens et les choses un regard d'or liquide auquel rien n'échappait. Outre son physique, sa manière de bouger, toute en puissance contenue, et sa voix calme et posée en faisaient un personnage hors du commun. Sans compter la certitude irradiant de lui qu'il était prêt à réagir en une fraction de seconde à n'importe quel événement.

Et c'était compter sans sa maîtrise absolue de l'art du combat.

Sous toutes ses formes.

-Bien, jeune escrimeur. Attaque-moi.

-Comme ça ? Sans instruction ?

-Si, une seule. Des attaques simples. Pas de techniques.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Mihawk ne répondit pas et se contenta de tirer Kokuto Yoru et de se mettre en garde. Zoro fronça les sourcils, se demandant où était le piège, mais fit de même. _J'le sens pas c'combat... _Les deux bretteurs se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, lentement. Puis, le vert passa à l'attaque.

Il feinta à droite, pivota sur lui même et envoya deux de ses sabres sur le flanc gauche de son adversaire. Parade. Il fut repoussé. Changeant de tactique, il chargea, dirigeant ses trois sabres vers son torse. Esquive. Le Faucon s'était échappé. Il attaqua encore et encore, variant ses coups, feintant, chargeant, frappant toujours plus fort, mais rien n'atteignait son mentor. Qui finit par baisser sa lame, agacé.

-Dis-moi, Roronoa. Ce que je t'enseigne est-il fait pour être appliqué ou juste pour la culture générale ?

-Pour être appliqué, évidemment !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je peux lire chaque attaque que tu prépares dans tes yeux ?

Zoro ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et ferma son esprit, rendant ses mouvements imprévisibles pour son adversaire.

-Tsss..., grogna celui-ci. Et dire que je te pensais intelligent...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et attaqua à nouveau. Il enchaîna les coups et les parades, mais son mentor restait bien meilleur que lui et il n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Rageur, il rompit le combat.

-C'est stupide ! Sans instruction, t'affronter ainsi ne me sert à rien, Œil de Faucon !

-Non, mais cela me sert à moi.

-C'est moi qui ai besoin d'un entraînement !

-Et c'est moi qui ai besoin de savoir ce que tu dois améliorer. Arrête de crier comme si un loup te mordait le cul et tâche de m'écouter.

Zoro en resta bouche bée. Mihawk n'avait jamais été vulgaire jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais le fait qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase était la preuve qu'il était en colère. Et pas qu'un peu. Il s'efforça de se calmer et se concentra.

-Bien. Tu cherche trop à détacher chacun de tes mouvements. Pour toi, une attaque et une parade sont deux gestes différents. Exact ? pointa le maître sabreur.

-Ben ouais, c'est pas la même chose.

-Faux. Parade et attaque sont l'inspiration et l'expiration du bretteur. Un combat est un seul souffle. Un seul souffle, un seul geste, qu'il dure une minute ou une heure, qu'il t'oppose à un ennemi ou à cent.

-Je comprend pas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un temps d'arrêt entre le moment où tu inspires et celui où tu expires, jeune escrimeur ? demanda le Faucon.

-Non.

-C'est la même chose pour un combat. Tu inspires, tu gonfles ta poitrine, tu pares. Tu expires, tu relâches tes muscles, tu attaques. Ton inspiration et ton expiration sont liées, comme doivent l'être ta parade et ton attaque.

-Les muscles doivent être tendus pour assumer le choc d'un coup, remarqua le vert.

-Si tu comptes sur ta force, oui. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, applique toi pour que ton combat soit le plus fluide possible. Pas de pauses, pas d'à-coups. Tout est en continu.

Zoro acquiesça et se remit en position d'attaque. Il ferma son esprit, inspira longuement et frappa. Immédiatement, Mihawk grogna son mécontentement.

-Roronoa, tu peux me répéter ce que j'ai dit il y a exactement trois minutes ?

-Que mon combat devait être fluide.

-Avant cela.

-Que quand j'inspirais je devais parer et...

-Bien. Arrête-toi là et dis moi pourquoi tu as inspiré avant d'attaquer.

Encore une fois Zoro ne sut pas quoi répondre et le silence s'étira. Mais un faucon ne lâche pas si facilement sa proie.

-J'attends, Roronoa.

-Grrmmbll...

Œil de Faucon se contenta de hausser un sourcil et le vert soupira.

-Je n'étais pas concentré.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide, au final.

-Je te permets pas...

-Encore une fois, je me moque de ce que tu me permets ou pas de faire. Remets-toi en garde.

Le sabreur s'exécuta et son mentor le regarda longuement. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, poussa un long soupir... Et attaqua. Zoro n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Le Capitaine Corsaire avait été si rapide qu'il était passé sous sa garde comme si elle n'avait pas existé, et avant d'avoir pu dire « Yubashiri », le vert s'était retrouvé avec une lame noire contre la gorge, son adversaire debout derrière lui, bras tendu. Comme s'il y avait toujours été.

-Quand tu expires et que tu relâches tes muscles, tu relâches la puissance et la tension qu'ils contenaient dans ta lame. Et tu augmentes ta vitesse. Réessaie, ordonna-t-il en baissant Kokuto Yoru.

Impressionné, Zoro hocha la tête et obéit.

XXXX

-Bah vas-y ! Dis que c'est pas bon c'que j'te fais à bouffer !

-J'aime pas les choux de North Blue, c'est tout ! Et j'peux savoir pourquoi t'as dessiné des visages dessus ? C'est carrément glauque !

-Parce que c'est _mignon _! Faut bien que quelque chose le soit sur cette île !

-Putain, mais fabrique-toi une peluche et fais pas chier !

Indifférent à la dispute qui enflait de l'autre côté de la table entre son élève et Perona, Mihawk avala son repas et se servit un verre de vin. Il croisa les jambes, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et se constitua spectateur de l'affrontement en face de lui.

-T'es vraiment méchant avec moi ! J'me décarcasse pour te faire à manger et tu prends même pas la peine de goûter ! gémit la princesse fantôme.

-J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais essayer de manger ça alors que je sais très bien que c'est à gerber ! rétorqua Zoro.

Bizarrement, le vert appréciait ces disputes entre lui et la jeune femme. Cela lui rappelait vaguement celles dans lesquelles il s'embarquait avec Sanji, sur le Sunny. Son équipage et son capitaine lui manquaient, et même pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec le maître sabreur, il avait du mal à les sortir de sa tête. Alors ces minutes de détente avec la lolita gothique étaient vraiment bienvenues. Sauf que Perona n'avait pas les mêmes réactions que le cuisinier blond.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

_Et merde..._

-MIHAWK ! Zoro il est méchant avec moiiiii ! chouina-t-elle.

-Je m'en moque. Va pleurer ailleurs, tu me casses les oreilles.

-Maaaaiiieeeuuuh ! T'façon vous êtes moches tous les deux ! leur lança-t-elle, en larmes, avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie par ses fantômes.

Le maître des lieux soupira.

-Bien, maintenant que cet intermède musical est terminé, je me retire. Au fait, j'exige que tu affrontes les humandrills tous les jours jusqu'à épuisement et que tu travailles ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui. Je viendrais te voir de temps en temps pour t'évaluer. L'exercice prendra fin quand je le déciderais. Oh, et encore une chose. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Roronoa. Tu sens la boue et la transpiration d'ici.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas dire sa prochaine réplique à voix haute. _MAIS JE T'EMMERDE ! _hurla-t-il pour lui-même. Mihawk le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-La prochaine fois que tu me réponds sur ce ton, je te coupe une main, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Je n'ai rien...

-Tu devrais apprendre à garder tes pensées secrètes plus souvent. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, ça en devient lassant, déclara-t-il d'une voix ennuyée en regardant son verre.

Sur ces mots, il se leva d'un mouvement souple et sortit.

_D'accord. Je déteste ce type._

XXXX

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Encore une chambre ! Elle est où cette foutue salle de bain ?

Zoro claqua la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, rageur et reprit son errance dans les couloirs en grommelant. Il entra dans une nouvelle pièce, et sursauta quand un squelette lui tomba dessus. _Ok, note à moi-même : ici avoir des squelettes dans les placards n'est pas une métaphore._

-Désolé pour le dérangement, vieux.

Il repoussa le tas d'os dans le débarras et ferma la porte.

-Bon, bah j'ai pas le choix... PERONA !

La jeune fille fantôme arriva en flottant dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, tête de gazon ?

L'insulte lui insuffla une bouffée de nostalgie, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Conduis-moi à la salle de bain.

-Tu t'es encore perdu ? Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment nul !

-J'me suis pas perdu, ces couloirs se ressemblent tous, c'est tout !

-Ben voyons ! D'abord je veux que tu me dises que je suis mignonne ! réclama-t-elle.

-Ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

-C'est ça ou je te plante là !

-Grrmmbll...

-J'ai pas entendu !

-Turrrmimonne...

-Plus fort !

-OH, BORDEL ! TU ES MIGNONNE ! T'AS FINI MAINTENANT ? s'emporta-t-il.

Elle gloussa, satisfaite et afficha un sourire machiavélique.

-Allez, viens, j't'emmène.

-Pas trop tôt.

XXXX

Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabilla et attrapa un pain de savon avant d'entrer dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Il commença à se laver en silence, soupirant d'aise à la sensation de ses muscles se détendant.

-Pitoyable. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'étais là.

Zoro sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, scrutant les nuages de vapeur pour tenter de localiser son mentor. Il finit par distinguer une silhouette assise dans le bain, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Comment suis-je censé te voir avec toute cette vapeur ?

-Ce sera ta prochaine leçon, ne t'en fais pas. Continues ce que tu faisais, tu as besoin de ce savon autant que de ton entraînement, crois-moi.

Le vert grogna et se rassit dans l'eau pour reprendre son lavage. Il essaya de se détendre, mais la situation lui était inconfortable. Sur le Sunny, il évitait le plus possible les bains collectifs et profitait de ce moment d'intimité pour méditer, en général. Alors, se retrouver dans le même bassin que Mihawk... C'était carrément bizarre. Il se tendit, attentif au moindre mouvement de sa part, et frissonna d'appréhension en l'entendant marcher dans l'eau. Œil de Faucon ricana.

-Tsss. Tu es tellement anxieux à l'idée que je m'approche de toi que c'en est risible.

-C'est un passe-temps que t'as de te foutre de moi ?

-Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu, le reste est _tellement_ ennuyeux... Bien, maintenant, lève-toi.

-Hors de question !

Les yeux d'or de Mihawk apparurent soudain à travers la brume et le fixèrent, durs.

-Tu m'as demandé de t'entraîner, tu me dois obéissance. Lève-toi.

-Non.

-Immédiatement !

Hésitant, Zoro se leva, lâchant le savon. Il aurait besoin de ses deux mains si... Il s'interrompit en pleine réflexion.

Si quoi ? Le Faucon était aussi nu que lui, il n'avait ni son sabre ni son poignard, et il ne combattait pas avec ses poings. De plus, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait des mois auparavant. Il était stupide de s'inquiéter ainsi. Oui mais... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait un truc pas net qui se préparait.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton insolence, Roronoa. Es-tu trop fier ou simplement stupide ?

-À toi de décider, répliqua Zoro.

-Bonne réponse, jeune bretteur.

Il le voyait maintenant totalement et s'efforçait de ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver sur le corps du maître sabreur. Pas qu'il ait envie de regarder, non, il était simplement curieux. Mais sa curiosité pouvait être interprétée de travers.

-Ferme ton esprit, ordonna Mihawk.

Le vert se concentra et érigea les barrières qui protégeaient ses pensées. Il laissa toutefois une brèche pour continuer à suivre les mouvements du brun. Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ cette situation. Il le sentit passer derrière lui, lentement. _D'accord, il va me toucher dans le dos, la nuque ou les fesses. Faites que ce soit pas les fesses, pitié..._

Dans son dos, Mihawk sourit en coin. Il savait que son élève n'avait pas totalement appliqué sa consigne, c'était évident. Et c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis il avança pour se coller à lui, plaquant son torse contre son dos.

Son élève sursauta et tenta de s'échapper, mais il ceintura sa taille, l'empêchant de se dégager.

-J'PEUX SAVOIR C'QUE TU FABRIQUES ?! LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla Zoro.

-Tu arrêtes immédiatement de me donner des ordres, et tu te détends. Je t'ai dis de fermer ton esprit, fais-le.

-COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ÇA DANS CETTE SITUATION ?!

-En te concentrant. Fais-le, sinon je te jure que j'arrête de t'entraîner.

Mihawk savait que menacer le jeune homme des pires tortures était inutile. La douleur ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Mais sa volonté de s'améliorer était son point faible, et il en jouait. Son élève se calma peu à peu, et, s'il restait tendu comme un arc, il s'immobilisa.

-Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux, susurra le Grand Corsaire à son oreille. Maintenant, quoique je fasse, je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Tâche de garder le contrôle sur ton esprit.

Zoro grogna. _Je savais qu'il allait se passer un truc pas net, j'le savais... _Il sentit les mains de son mentor descendre sur son ventre, et ferma définitivement son esprit, s'interdisant de ressentir quoique ce soit.

Le Faucon en profita pour découvrir son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait comprit que le jeune homme l'attirait. Cet entraînement qu'il lui avait demandé était une bonne occasion de se... rapprocher de lui. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter.

L'une de ses mains traça un cercle autour de son nombril, puis ses doigts descendirent pour effleurer le V de son aine. Il remonta lentement, redessinant ses muscles, mémorisant leurs formes. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule, pointant le bout de sa langue pour goûter la peau bronzée, si différente de sa propre peau, pâle. Zoro avait une odeur chaude de miel, de sel et de rhum qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de son ancien amant.

Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée et se recula.

-Exercice terminé, déclara-t-il simplement.

Zoro soupira de soulagement et se détendit. Œil de Faucon sortit de l'eau et noua une serviette autour de ses reins. Il attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il tourna la tête par dessus son épaule.

-Demain, après ton entraînement avec les humandrills, tu viendras me trouver dans la salle à manger. Je te donnerais ta troisième leçon. Tâche de te laver avant, et de ne pas te perdre.

Il sourit, narquois.

-Oh, et tu devrais prendre une douche froide, ricana-t-il avant de sortir.

Le vert resta abasourdi pendant plusieurs minutes. _Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, exactement ? _Puis les derniers mots de son mentor atteignirent son esprit. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et rougit furieusement avant de se cacher dans l'eau.

-Oh merde...

* * *

**Alors ? Votre impitoyable verdict ? Je continue ? :p**


	3. Leçon d'humilité

**Chapitre 3 avec seulement deux jours de retard ! Patapé !**

**Nouvelle leçon du Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk pour notre Marimo préféré, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

***Pince la joue de Gaelle* Et il est pour qui ce joli chapitre ? Hein ? Il est pour qui ? Hein ? Il est pour toiiii ! Vivivi ! :3 ... Oui oui, j'vais m'noyer, j'reviens.**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-PERONAAAA !

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ENCORE ?

-Elle est où la Grande Salle ?

-Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, tu t'es encore per... Tu déconnes là, j'espère ?

Zoro leva la tête vers l'endroit où la jeune fille était sortie du mur.

-Quoi ?

-MAIS T'ES JUSTE DEVANT LA PORTE TRIPLE BUSE !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est la porte de la salle de bain, ça !

Perona soupira et flotta jusqu'au lourd battant de bois. Elle l'ouvrit, révélant la Grande Salle et sa table de cinq mètres de long. Elle eut un petit sourire suffisant, et le sabreur la regarda.

-Sans commentaire, grommela-t-il.

-Je n'me permettrais pas, ricana-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Il grogna des menaces dans lesquelles ressortirent les mots « découpe », « sang », et « grognasse », puis il entra dans la pièce.

-Tu as une demi-heure de retard, remarqua simplement Mihawk sans lever les yeux de son journal.

-Pas d'ma faute si toutes les portes sont pareilles...

Le Faucon ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se leva. Il s'avança vers Zoro et se tint un moment devant lui, l'examinant ouvertement. Le jeune homme finit par se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, peu amène.

-Es-tu allé combattre les humandrills aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais.

-Combien en as-tu affronté ?

-Une trentaine. À la suite.

-Et combien en as-tu mis à terre ?

-Dix.

Mentor et élève s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, avant que le premier ne hoche la tête.

-Bien. Tu recommences demain. Maintenant, pose tes sabres.

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

-Alors que t'as encore le tien ?

-Je vais m'en défaire aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

Le vert acquiesça et posa avec précaution ses sabres contre un mur, s'assurant de leur équilibre. Mihawk enleva le sien de son dos et le posa avec soin sur la table. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, et caressa l'un des rubis qui en ornaient la garde, pensif. Il n'aimait pas se séparer de Kokuto Yoru...

Zoro le regarda, intrigué. Pour une fois, les yeux de son mentor reflétaient quelque chose. De la tristesse ?

-Œil de Faucon ?

Le maître sabreur tourna la tête vers lui. Ses prunelles s'étaient de nouveau durcies. Son esprit était de nouveau impénétrable. Le vert se racla la gorge.

-Je... Hum... Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. Une leçon en deux étapes.

-Deux étapes ?

-Oui. Et nous allons commencer la première tout de suite...

_Oh là... Pourquoi il me fixe comme s'il allait me bouffer là ? s_'inquiéta le jeune homme. _J'aime pas ça..._

Mihawk le regarda longuement.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du haki sensitif, Roronoa ? demanda le Capitaine Corsaire en penchant la tête sur le côté, attentif.

-Euuh... Nan...

-Pourtant, tu l'as déjà expérimenté.

-Je crois que j'le saurais si j'avais déjà utilisé ce truc, grogna Zoro.

-Sur un autre ton, jeune escrimeur. Le haki sensitif est un pouvoir qui te permet de sentir tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, de prévoir les attaques de tes ennemis, et de les éviter au millimètre près.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. _Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Oui ! À Alabasta ! Quand j'ai affronté le caniche de Crocodile, comment il s'appelait...? Daz Bone !_ Mihawk hocha la tête.

-Bien. Tu vas t'entraîner à développer ce pouvoir et à l'invoquer à volonté.

-Comment ?

-D'abord, il va falloir que tu apprennes quelque chose de compliqué pour toi.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'humilité.

Zoro ouvrit de grands yeux, puis il s'énerva.

-L'humilité ? Je vais pas t'appeler maître et me traîner à tes pieds, j'te préviens, Œil de Faucon. Je suis pas une carpette, et j'ai pas l'intention de l'devenir même si tu me l'ordonnes.

-Encore une fois, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je t'ai dis humilité, pas humiliation.

-C'est quoi la différence ?

Mihawk sentit une pointe d'agacement le traverser.

-L'humilité, c'est savoir accepter la défaite. C'est faire un pas en arrière pour réavancer de deux. C'est ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire et pouvoir l'attaquer avec toutes les cartes en main.

-Je ne sous-estime pas mes adversaires ! s'exclama le vert.

-Tu m'as sous-estimé la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, contra le Faucon. Ou tu t'es surestimé, ce qui revient au même, au final.

-J'ai abattu chacun des adversaires que j'ai eu en combat singulier depuis ! J'ai juste confiance en moi !

-Il n'y a qu'un pas entre confiance en soi et prétention, Roronoa. Et tu es sur le point de l'effectuer. C'est pour ça que je vais te faire reculer.

-Et tu vas faire quoi sans ton sabre ? Me chanter une chanson ?!

Il y eut un silence. Mihawk plissa les yeux, et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Un sourire si tendre et joyeux qu'il en devenait vraiment menaçant, couplé à ses yeux froids. Zoro déglutit.

-Tu penses qu'un sabreur n'en est plus un, sans son sabre ?

-Un sabreur ne se bat pas sans armes, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

Le sourire du Corsaire s'effaça. Il expira lentement, et passa à l'attaque. Il tourna sur lui-même, lança le tranchant de sa main dans les côtes de son élève, et doubla son assaut d'un poing dans le ventre. Le vert se plia en deux, Mihawk remonta son genoux dans son visage, avant de le faucher d'un coup de pied. Le jeune homme s'effondra. L'action n'avait pas duré une minute.

-Retiens ceci, en plus de ta faiblesse. Le sabreur ne se sert pas d'une arme, jeune escrimeur. Le sabreur _est_ une arme.

Le corps de Zoro décida que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui et il perdit connaissance.

XXXX

-Faudrait que vous vous calmiez, tous les deux ! râla Perona. J'en ai marre de le recoudre moi, ton apprenti !

-Tu n'as pas eu a le recoudre cette fois, remarqua simplement Mihawk. De quoi te plains-tu ?

-Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il ait récolté un nez en miette !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a même pas une côte cassée.

-Roooh ! Tu m'énerves !

-Je m'en moque. Quand se réveillera-t-il ?

-Ça devrait pas tarder... COMMENT ÇA TU T'EN MOQUES ?

Mihawk soupira et se prépara à subir une avalanche de jérémiades aiguës. Dans le plus grand stoïcisme, bien entendu.

Zoro se réveilla le lendemain, le nez en compote, le ventre dans le même état, et l'amour-propre en miettes. Il s'était fait avoir par un homme désarmé, et pire encore, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Il n'avait pas retenu la leçon, apparemment. Ne pas sous-estimer Mihawk Œil de Faucon. D'autant plus que ce dernier l'avait averti à demi-mots deux minutes avant son attaque. Il s'était comporté en imbécile. Et il l'avait payé.

Ses blessures physiques lui importaient peu. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé, et il ressassait sans cesse les mots de son mentor. « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre confiance en soi et prétention ». Il réalisait maintenant que Mihawk n'avait jamais été prétentieux devant lui, ni devant quiconque. Froid et distant, oui. C'était sa façon d'être. Mais prétentieux, jamais. Il disait qu'il était le meilleur sabreur du monde parce que c'était un fait, maintenant que Shanks le Roux était hors-course à ses yeux. Il disait qu'il était puissant parce que c'était vrai. Mais il ne s'en vantait pas et n'exagérait pas les choses. Il se contentait de l'affirmer. Tout simplement.

-Réveillé, Roronoa ?

_Quand on parle du rapace..._

-Ouais, grogna-t-il.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Évidemment.

Zoro se redressa dans son lit et se mit debout sans trahir le moindre signe de souffrance, bien qu'il eût l'impression d'être passé sous le Puffing Tom. Il chercha ses sabres, les aperçut posés dans un coin et se dirigea vers eux.

-Non, l'arrêta le Faucon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui non plus.

-Mais toi, tu as ton sabre, remarqua le jeune homme en désignant la longue poignée qui dépassait de ses épaules.

Mihawk ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Et Zoro le suivit.

Ils sortirent du manoir, et marchèrent un moment jusqu'à un endroit où la forêt était particulièrement épaisse et sombre. Le maître sabreur s'arrêta et désigna un lit de mousse à son élève.

-Assieds-toi.

-En quoi consiste l'exercice ? demanda simplement le vert en obéissant.

-Les chats-peintres sont des animaux qui ont un pouvoir étrange, expliqua le Faucon avec un petit sourire. Ils ont un pinceau coloré au bout de la queue, qui sécrète un liquide qui ressemble un peu à de la peinture, d'où leurs noms. Ils chassent en peinturlurant leurs proies, ce qui leur permet de les repérer malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Ils le font aussi pour marquer un éventuel prédateur. Ils sont extrêmement rapides.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Les éviter. L'entraînement prendra fin quand tu n'auras plus une trace de peinture sur toi.

Zoro hocha la tête.

-Je suis prêt.

-Bien. Concentre-toi, et cette fois, vide ton esprit. Abandonne tes pensées et tes réflexions. Je veux que la seule chose qui vienne remplir ton cerveau, ce soit des sensations. Compris ?

-Ouais.

-Tu dois ressentir ce qu'il y a autour de toi, pour pouvoir réagir. Oh, un dernier détail.

-Quoi ?

-La peinture qu'ils sécrètent pour marquer leurs ennemis est corrosive. La douleur est relativement intolérable, l'informa Mihawk avec un sourire sardonique. Essaye de ne pas être trop mauvais...

Le vert allait protester, mais le Corsaire avait déjà disparu entre les arbres. En soupirant, Zoro ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il percevait autour de lui.

Ce fut son instinct, plus que ses sensations, qui entra en jeu, mais il réussit à éviter la première attaque. La bestiole attaqua par derrière et passa en feulant à quelques centimètres de sa joue, avant d'atterrir devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, curieux, et n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une longue queue touffue disparaître. Puis il leva le regard et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux le fixaient à travers les feuillages. Ils luisaient d'un bleu opalescent, et le fixaient tous avec la même intensité. _Ça pue, Zoro. Carrément, même..._

Les chats attaquèrent tous en même temps, feulant et miaulant furieusement. Il réussit à en éviter certains, se fiant à ses yeux et ses oreilles, mais reçu de nombreuses giclées de fluide coloré, qui attaquait sa peau. Et c'était sans compter les griffures qu'il récoltait. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, la douleur était trop forte. Et Mihawk n'interviendrait pas, c'était évident.

Il allait mourir, dans cette forêt obscure, rongé jusqu'aux os par l'acide colorés de demi-portions de matous !

-PAS QUESTION ! cria-t-il.

Et soudain, quelque chose en lui se déchira. Un voile qui obscurcissait son cerveau se délita, et il sut. Il sut où était chaque chat. Il sut quand et comment ils allaient attaquer. Il sut comment les éviter. Il sut que Mihawk avait la main sur la poignée de son sabre et s'apprêtait à bondir dans la clairière au moment où il avait hurlé.

Il fluidifia ses mouvements, et esquiva chacune des attaques des félins. Il effaça ses épaules, baissa la tête, plia le buste, et le tout devint une danse. Un étrange ballet où le moindre faux-pas serait au mieux douloureux, au pire, mortel.

Il n'y eut aucun faux-pas. Mihawk s'approcha du jeune homme, et les chats-peintres s'enfuirent immédiatement.

-Exercice terminé, déclara-t-il simplement.

Zoro hocha la tête et se releva, chancelant. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et il était couvert de tâches colorées et de brûlures d'acide.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Ouais.

Il suivit son mentor jusqu'au château, et Mihawk appela Perona. Elle arriva, suivie de ses fantômes, et jeta un regard au vert. Elle eut un glapissement horrifié.

-Conduis-le à la salle de bain, il n'a pas le temps de se perdre. Il doit laver ses blessures.

Pour une fois, la jeune femme n'émit aucune protestation et se contenta d'obéir. Au moment où ils disparaissaient dans un couloir, le sabreur reprit la parole, appelant Zoro qui se tourna vers lui.

-Bravo, jeune bretteur. Tu progresses.

XXXX

-La vaaaache..., soupira Zoro. Ça fait du bien...

Plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, il laissait l'eau fraîche calmer les brûlures de sa peau et faire disparaître les traces de peinture. Il ferma les yeux, et analysa ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Pas vraiment sa redécouverte du haki, ça, il avait eu assez de temps pour analyser ce que c'était après son aventure avec Daz Bone. Non, ce qu'il avait observé grâce à ce haki. Le comportement de son mentor.

Lorsqu'il l'avait « vu » avec ce nouveau pouvoir, Mihawk était sur le point de se porter à son secours, il en était sûr. Ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude n'avaient pu mentir. _Attends, attends, attends... _Œil de Faucon _s'inquiéterait pour _moi _? Impossible._ Et pourtant...

Comme s'il savait que le jeune homme pensait à lui, le maître sabreur entra dans la pièce. Cette fois, Zoro le localisa tout de suite. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'aura que l'homme dégageait.

-Sors de l'eau, ordonna le Corsaire. Et assieds-toi sur ce banc.

Il désigna un banc en bois, non loin de lui. Mal à l'aise, le vert sortit de l'eau, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches, et alla s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

-T'appliquer un onguent, déclara Mihawk en montrant une bouteille qu'il avait en main. Sinon, tes brûlures ne cicatriseront pas.

-J'vais l'faire moi-même.

-Non. Accepte que quelqu'un d'autre te touche. Ça fait aussi partie de ton entraînement.

Il s'assit à côté de son élève et lui sourit, narquois.

-Et puis ton corps n'a pas eu l'air de détester, la dernière fois...

Zoro sentit ses joues chauffer et détourna les regard, provoquant un ricanement chez le Corsaire. Ce dernier enduisit ses mains de crème et l'appliqua doucement sur les plaies du jeune homme. Le soulagement fut immédiat pour le vert. Il poussa un long soupir et se détendit. Mihawk eut un sourire appréciateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de braquer son élève.

Tout en appréciant les effets de l'onguent, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son mentor se montrait doux. Presque délicat. Ses longs doigts fins le massaient avec dextérité, paraissant savoir exactement où appuyer, et quand se retirer.

Les mains du Faucon passèrent lentement sur ses épaules, avant de s'occuper de son dos. Elles revinrent ensuite sur son ventre, puis sur ses abdominaux.

-Soulève ta serviette, demanda soudain Mihawk.

-J'te d'mande pardon ?

-Tu as aussi des plaies sur les cuisses, Roronoa. Soulève ta serviette.

Zoro s'empourpra violemment.

-Hors de question. J'le f'rais moi-même. Plus tard.

-Roronoa..., menaça-t-il.

-J'ai dis non !

Mihawk le regarda longuement, puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait l'air du chat qu'on vient d'enfermer dans la cage avec le canari. Gras et ne pouvant plus voler, le canari.

-Oooh..., ronronna-t-il presque. Encore ?

Zoro détourna encore une fois le regard et rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-J'y peux rien, c'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler, marmonna-t-il, affreusement gêné.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, il va falloir remédier à cela...

Il pressa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son élève, par dessus la serviette, et se pencha vers lui. Le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement.

-Alors comme ça, Roronoa Zoro, le Chasseur de Pirates, est attiré par les hommes ?

-Pas... Pas du tout ! Je suis attiré par personne, et sûrement pas par toi ! se défendit Zoro.

-Tu mens mal, jeune bretteur. Tes yeux sont aussi lisibles qu'un livre.

Il craignait de se débattre, avec la main du Corsaire à cet endroit. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur, certes, mais il avait ses limites quand même... Il ferma fort les yeux et étouffa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Mihawk le massa doucement.

-A... Arrête... Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, et que tu en as envie aussi, susurra le Faucon en approchant sa bouche de son cou.

Il embrassa sa peau, mordilla les veines de sa gorge. Zoro retint sa respiration, refusant de laisser un son sortir de sa bouche. Il tenta de repousser son mentor avec ses mains, mais il crispa les doigts sur son entrejambe.

-Attention, Roronoa...

Le vert reposa lentement ses mains sur le banc, et en agrippa le bord. Mihawk promena sa deuxième main sur sa cuisse, et dénoua sa serviette, qui glissa au sol. Il embrassa l'épaule bronzée, savourant son goût de miel.

-Laisse-toi faire..., murmura-t-il.

Sidéré, Zoro perdit un instant ses repères. Son mentor froid, impitoyable et sarcastique avait disparu pour se métamorphoser en amant sensuel et... En amant ?

Il perdit le fil de ses réflexions lorsque Mihawk se saisit de son érection pour lui appliquer un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau, mais l'oublia bien vite.

-C'est ta première fois, Roronoa ? C'est la première fois qu'on te touche ainsi ? demanda le Corsaire dans son oreille.

-Ou... Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Je m'en doutais...

Il accentua la vitesse de son mouvement, et la force des morsures sur sa peau. Zoro haleta, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna, rejetant la tête en arrière. Cette nouvelle sensation était trop intense pour qu'il tente d'y résister.

-Oui, comme ça..., chuchota le Faucon en léchant son oreille.

Il accéléra encore, sa main se resserrant légèrement plus fort sur son membre, et le jeune homme craqua. Il vint dans sa main, poussant un léger râle de plaisir, son ventre contracté de spasmes. Mihawk reprit son mouvement une ou deux fois, avant de le lâcher. Il alla se rincer la main dans un bassin, avant de revenir vers Zoro et de lui tendre le flacon d'onguent.

-Tiens, tu feras le reste toi-même, puisque tu le veux tellement.

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Oeil de Faucon ! Attends ! le rappela le vert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je... Enfin... Et toi ?

Le Corsaire se retourna, et lui sourit. Et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de malice dans son sourire, juste une prudente réserve.

-Pour une première, ça suffira, Roronoa.

Il le regarda un moment, puis il reprit la parole.

-Demain tu recommences avec les chats-peintres. Tu iras après ton entraînement avec les humandrills. Reviens me voir quand le flacon d'onguent sera vide.

Zoro hocha la tête, et le maître sabreur sortit.

_Génial. Et j'fais quoi moi, maintenant ?_


	4. Réflexes et rapidité

**Nouvelle leçon, nouveaux sentiments... Nouveau chapitre quoi ! ^^**

**Comme tous les autres, ce chapitre est dédié à ma meilleure amie Gaelle. Oui, je sais, vous savez, mais j'le reprécise à chaque fois parce que ça lui fait plaisir et ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi. Voilà ! Et pis j'fais c'que j'veux, c'est ma fic !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Zoro roula sur le sol pour éviter le sabre de son adversaire, se releva d'un bond et ficha Kitestsu dans son flanc. Shuushui remonta dans une courbe mortelle, visant la gorge, mais fut paré par sa lame. Il y eut un combat de force pendant quelques instants, puis Zoro prit l'avantage grâce au flanc blessé de son opposant, et le jeta à terre. Il se dressa au dessus de lui, et posa la pointe de sa lame noire sur son cou. L'humandrill leva les bras au dessus de sa tête en signe de reddition. Le sabreur hocha la tête, essuya ses sabres sur l'herbe et les rengaina. Le singe se releva, et s'enfuit. Comme ses trente camarades, quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'entraînement de Mihawk était difficile, d'autant plus que le Faucon était impitoyable, mais il avait le mérite d'être efficace. Depuis sa première rencontre avec les chats-peintres, deux mois auparavant, son talent aux sabres s'était accentué de façon notoire. Il maîtrisait ses combats à la perfection, luttait sans à-coups, imposait son rythme à son adversaire. Il savait utiliser le haki sensitif presque sur commande, et ne se faisait plus toucher que rarement par les étranges félins. Fermer son esprit était devenu une seconde nature, et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus ses émotions que s'il le voulait.

En somme, il devrait être satisfait de ses progrès, mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné et frustré. Depuis deux mois, plus de consignes de la part de son mentor, plus d'approches. De temps en temps, il sentait qu'il l'observait, mais il n'avait jamais un commentaire. Quand il le croisait, Œil de Faucon se contentait de lui lancer un regard distant et de s'éloigner. Et à table, il aurait pu se croire seul si Perona ne lui criait pas dessus tout le temps.

Les trois premières leçons étaient acquises ou en passe de l'être. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Corsaire ne lui enseignait rien de nouveau. Et puis...

Et puis au final, Mihawk lui manquait. Même ses sarcasmes et son humour douteux dont il faisait souvent les frais avaient disparu, et cela laissait un vide inhabituel entre eux. Quelque part, il avait envie de retrouver le mentor tel qu'il était, il avait envie de retrouver ces espèces de moments de partage qu'ils avaient quand il lui expliquait quelque chose ou qu'ils combattaient ensemble. Mais depuis cette fois, dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus que la distance.

Il s'assit en tailleurs dans l'herbe, posa les mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il s'accordait toujours un moment pour méditer, à la fin de ses exercices, mais cette fois, il se perdit juste dans ses pensées. En fait, depuis que le maître sabreur l'avait touché, dans la salle de bain, il ressentait comme un manque étrange. Une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas avait été entrouverte, et il voulait en voir plus, mais il voulait aussi que ce soit Mihawk qui le guide. Et puis... Quelque chose le frustrait vraiment, plus que tout.

Son mentor lui avait donné du plaisir, certes, mais il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Et Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Avait-il été décevant ? Nul ? Ridicule ? Pourtant, le Faucon ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, il avait même parut apprécier. Alors... Pourquoi ? Le baiser était la première étape, non ?

Grognant à cause des réponses qu'il ne trouvait pas, il ouvrit les yeux, ramassa ses sabres, et se releva. En se retournant, il vit le Corsaire qui le regardait, impassible. Ses yeux d'or étaient aussi indéchiffrables que d'habitude. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Trente-et-un humandrills. Tous à terre, annonça le vert.

Mihawk resta de marbre, et se détourna pour rentrer dans le manoir.

-Œil de Faucon ! Attend !

Zoro le rattrapa et se planta devant lui, mais une fois là, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Il voulait qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait, mais il ne trouva pas la bonne manière de le formuler.

-Quand puis-je passer à la prochaine étape? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le maître sabreur le fixa un long moment, et le jeune homme crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

-Demain, annonça simplement le Faucon, avant de reprendre son chemin.

_Quoi ? C'est tout ? Deux mois de silence, et il me dit juste un pauvre mot ? Décidément, j'comprendrais jamais ce type, j'crois bien._

Il finit par le suivre pour rentrer au manoir. Pas envie de tourner dans la forêt pendant deux heures.

XXXX

-Aaaah ! C'était super bon, merci Perona !

La jeune fille, qui allait porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, s'immobilisa et la laissa tomber dans son assiette. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant Zoro.

-T'es malade, marimo ?

-Ben nan ! C'est juste que c'était bon, c'est tout !

Perona flotta jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son front.

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ? grogna le vert.

-Nan, pourtant, t'as pas de fièvre..., dit-elle. Ah ben ça alors ! Euuuh... Merci, je suppose ?

Zoro sourit en coin, et débarrassa son assiette. Puis il sortit, sous le regard médusé de la princesse gothique, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Depuis quand c'est poli, une tête d'algue...? Eh ! Mihawk ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ?

Le Faucon ne répondit pas et regarda la porte par laquelle était sortit son élève avec un léger sourire. Il commençait enfin à appliquer sa leçon. Il lui avait fallut du temps.

-Oh ! Œil de Faucon ! Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le Corsaire la transperça de ses yeux, et son sourire devint parfaitement sarcastique.

-Tu veux pas savoir, gamine.

XXXX

Zoro se réveilla aux aurores, pour une fois. Il commença par prendre une douche, puis attrapa ses sabres et sortit dans la cour devant le manoir. Mihawk l'attendait déjà, debout de l'autre côté du terrain de terre battue. _J'crois que j'arriverais jamais à arriver avant lui,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lames contre un arbre, mais le Faucon secoua la tête.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin. Maintenant que tu as assimilé tes premières leçons, tu vas travailler ta rapidité et tes réflexes. Ton combat s'est fluidifié, mais il est encore trop lent. Tu dois entraîner ton adversaire dans un rythme qu'il ne peut pas suivre.

-Quelle différence avec le haki sensitif ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Le haki ne fait appel qu'à ton esprit. Si tu connais la trajectoire d'un coup au sabre, mais qu'il est trop rapide pour que tu puisses l'éviter, tu prendras le coup quand même. Le haki sensitif ne te permet pas d'augmenter tes capacités physiques, simplement de voir des choses que tu ne pourrais pas discerner en temps normal.

-Je comprends, approuva-t-il. Que dois-je faire ?

-Esquiver.

Sans lui donner plus de consignes, le Corsaire passa à l'attaque. Zoro fut stupéfié par la rapidité de ses mouvements. Il ne s'était jamais donné à fond, alors ? Il eut le réflexe de parer l'attaque, sinon il se serait fait lacérer une deuxième fois le torse. Comme si une cicatrice ne suffisait pas ! Mihawk fit un pas en arrière, rompant le combat.

-Tu es décidément mauvais.

-J'te d'mande pardon ? s'énerva le vert.

-Je t'ai demandé d'esquiver, pas de parer. Ça, je sais que tu sais le faire, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas mis toute ma force dans ce coup, dit le Faucon avec un petit sourire.

Zoro sourit en coin à son tour. Cette expression sur le visage de son mentor lui avait vraiment manqué.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, grogna-t-il tout de même.

-Je sais. Bien, on inverse. Attaque-moi. Et pas de techniques.

Tirant le Wadô et le Kitetsu, le jeune homme inspira et souffla longuement, avant de foncer à toute allure sur son mentor, bras tendus vers l'arrière. Il sauta et se fendit de deux puissants revers qui auraient tranché n'importe quel homme en deux.

Sauf que Mihawk n'était pas n'importe quel homme. En fait, il ne le toucha même pas.

Le maître sabreur avait fait un bond de côté, souple comme un chat, et Zoro, ne s'étant pas préparé à ne rencontrer que le vide, se rétama par terre. Le Faucon ricana.

-Pathétique.

Zoro se releva lentement, avant de charger à nouveau brusquement, avec toute la rapidité qu'il avait en réserve. Son mentor évita son coup de justesse, cette fois. Il eut un sourire satisfait.

-C'est mieux, jeune escrimeur. On continue.

Ils enchaînèrent attaques et esquives, mobilisant leurs muscles, sollicitant leurs réflexes, accélérant de plus en plus au fur et a mesure de leurs combats. Leurs gestes devenaient flous, on entendait de bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient sans interruption, la poussière volait autour d'eux, les masquant à la vue d'éventuels spectateurs primates.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, après trois heures d'échanges ininterrompus.

-Bien, jeune escrimeur, dit le sabreur d'une voix posée. La rapidité que tu mets en pratique dans un combat sert aussi à ta soustraire au regard de ton adversaire.

-J'ai remarqué cela quand mon capitaine utilisait l'une de ses techniques, déclara Zoro.

-Je l'ai vue aussi, à MarineFord. Cette capacité est assez impressionnante. Toutefois, tu n'as pas la chance d'avoir un Fruit du Démon te permettant de gagner cette vitesse et cette puissance artificiellement.

-Je tiens à savoir nager, répondit le vert avec un sourire en coin.

Son mentor lui rendit son sourire et continua.

-Le regard d'un adversaire est comme un piège, Roronoa. L'éviter est plus facile que s'en sortir quand il s'est refermé sur toi. Un bon sabreur ne se laisse pas piéger par le regard.

-En somme, je dois être assez vif pour que l'autre ne voie pas ce que je fais, résuma Zoro.

-C'est l'idée, même si je préfère ma façon de l'expliquer, railla Mihawk.

-Les phrases grandiloquentes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué.

Le maître sabreur ricana puis continua son cours, et le vert l'écouta religieusement.

-Il y a trois types de rapidités, jeune escrimeur. La rapidité fuite, celle que tu utilises pour courir, la rapidité offensive, celle que tu utilises pour attaquer ou parer, et la rapidité réflexe, qui te sert à esquiver. Tu travailleras la première seul, en t'entraînant avec les exercices de ton choix. Pour les deux autres, tu viendras m'affronter tous les jours dès ton réveil, je te ferais travailler.

Zoro hocha la tête, et rengaina ses sabres. Les exercices étaient finis. Le Faucon se dirigea vers le manoir, et le jeune homme le suivit. Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient fait une dizaine de pas, le maître sabreur dégaina, se retourna et lança Kokuto Yoru en direction de la gorge du vert. Qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva à sa merci, une lame noire à quelques millimètres de son cou.

-Tsss..., siffla le Corsaire, désapprobateur, en abaissant son arme. Sois toujours en alerte, Roronoa. Toujours prêt à réagir rapidement quoiqu'il arrive.

-Tu pouvais pas me l'expliquer, au lieu de m'agresser comme ça ? s'énerva Zoro.

-Où serait le plaisir ? Et puis quand on voit la mort de près une fois, on apprend de ses erreurs.

Le vert renifla, peu convaincu. Ce petit manège se reproduisit plusieurs fois sur le chemin du retour, Mihawk attaquant toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il parvint à esquiver certains coups, mais quand ils passèrent la porte du hall d'entrée, il était couvert de contusions et d'estafilades. Sans compter qu'il était maculé de poussière et de terre.

_J'vais finir par connaître la salle de bain mieux que ma chambre,_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

XXXX

-Bordel de merde, mais y a combien de chiottes dans ces putain de couloirs à la con ?! pesta Zoro en claquant la même porte pour la vingtième fois. J'vais jamais arriver à aller me coucher, c'est pas vrai !

Perona apparut à travers un mur, se frottant les yeux, un ours en peluche dans les bras.

-Nom d'un chien, marimo ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Ouais ! Pas loin de minuit, et j'tourne en boucle dans ces couloirs depuis une heure !

-Ca va pas la peine de hurler !

-JE HURLE PAS, FAIS PAS CHIER !

-SI TU HURLES ! Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouille toi !

Et elle disparut entre les pierres. Zoro resta là un moment, à grommeler comme quoi « on avait pas idée d'être aussi bruyante et chiante », puis il se remit en quête de sa chambre. Il poussa une porte discrète, et se figea.

Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce, il en était sûr, et pourtant, il savait laquelle c'était. Kokuto Yoru accroché au mur, la longue cape noire soigneusement repliée sur une étagère, sans parler de la longue croix d'argent rehaussée de pierreries pendue au mur...

La chambre de Dracule Mihawk.

Il s'apprêtait à appliquer le concept salvateur du « barre-toi-de-là-sinon-tu-vas-le-regretter », quand le Corsaire se retourna dans son lit, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Il se demanda sérieusement à quoi ressemblait Mihawk quand il dormait, quand ses yeux d'or froid, si perturbant, se fermaient. Quand ses traits s'apaisaient. Et alors que sa conscience essayait de toutes ses forces de le tirer en arrière par le col de son T-shirt, il s'avança vers l'immense lit à baldaquins.

Quand il fut enfin en face de lui, son cœur rata un battement. Fascinant. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il détaillait les traits de son mentor. Puis beau. Et enfin, mystérieux. Œil de Faucon faisait sans conteste partie intégrante de cette catégorie de personnes, dont la richesse intérieure était aussi grande que l'aura de mystère qui les enveloppait.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des traits du Faucon. Son visage paraissait incroyablement doux, comparé à l'expression hautaine et distante qu'il arborait constamment. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur ses lèvres fines, ces lèvres qui avaient embrassé la peau de son cou, mais pas les siennes. Il descendit sur la gorge blanche, puis les clavicules, et le torse finement musclé qui se levait et s'abaissait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Il détailla la naissance de son ventre, le reste caché par le drap rouge sombre qui le recouvrait. Il sentit un trouble l'envahir, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait ressentit quand...

-Je me demandais quand tu aurais enfin le courage de venir me voir. Sans parler de trouver le chemin.

Zoro sursauta, et jeta un regard paniqué aux yeux maintenant grands ouverts de son mentor. Mihawk le scrutait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il se redressa, se leva, et immédiatement, le jeune homme détourna les yeux, affreusement gêné. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes paraissaient faites de plomb, l'intimant de ne pas bouger.

-Je ne te plais pas, Roronoa ? demanda le Faucon en s'approchant.

-Je... Heu...

-Je ne suis pas nu, si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Les joues en feu, Zoro leva les yeux, et rencontra ceux de son mentor. Les prunelles dorées paraissaient le passer aux rayons X. Il ferma immédiatement son esprit pour se protéger, et Mihawk sourit en coin.

-Dommage, susurra-t-il. J'aimais bien ce que je voyais...

Le vert retrouva enfin sa mobilité et tourna les talons, embarrassé comme jamais. Le Corsaire fut plus rapide, et l'attrapa par le bras pour le jeter sur le lit.

-Non !

-Tes réflexes, Roronoa, lui dit Mihawk avec une moue désapprobatrice. Je croyais t'avoir dit de toujours garder tes sens en alerte ?

-Laisse moi ! protesta le vert.

Mais le Faucon referma ses doigts sur les poignets du jeune homme et les maintint au dessus de sa tête. Dans le même mouvement, il se positionna au dessus de lui pour bloquer ses jambes avec ses genoux. Zoro tenta de se débattre, en vain.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour me résister. Allez, je sais que ça fait deux mois que tu en as d'envie... Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes ?

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Après deux mois sans rien me dire, sans même me faire un signe de tête !

-Parce que tu as enfin appliqué la plus importante des leçons que je t'ai enseigné, jeune bretteur. L'humilité. Tu l'avais complètement oublié, jusqu'à hier. Ton entraînement et tes succès t'ont envoyé dans le mauvais chemin. Maintenant, on va pouvoir reprendre là où on en était...

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration quand Mihawk l'embrassa dans le cou, et se rappela les sensations délicieuses que cela lui avait procuré. Ses muscles se relâchèrent d'eux-mêmes, et un soupir passa ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je sens que je vais m'amuser, murmura le Faucon dans son oreille.

_Et moi, je sais vraiment pas si ce que je vais faire est une bonne idée..._

* * *

**Bon, ben maintenant que j'vous ai bien frustrés, j'vais me planquer. Loin. Trèèèèèèèès loin.**

**Si j'ai coupé à cet endroit, c'est parce que je suis sadique, mais aussi parce que j'ai pas eu le loisir d'écrire plus, et que j'essaye de faire des chapitres constants. Un chapitre de 5000 mots, ça aurait fait bizarre... Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? EEEEHHH ! PAS LES FUSILS ! C'EST D'LA TRICHE ! *fuit***


	5. Abandonne-toi

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment navrée pour mon retard de presque trois semaines. Vous devez m'en vouloir à mort, compte tenu de l'endroit où j'ai terminé dans le dernier chapitre... Mais j'ai eu des imprévus à la pelle ces derniers temps, et un mal fou à trouver le temps d'écrire. Alors... J'espère que le contenu de ce chapitre me fera pardonner.**

**Soyez indulgents, c'est loin d'être le meilleur lemon que j'aie écrit, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal. Les personnages sont censés être des asociaux de première catégorie, alors les faire coucher ensemble sans basculer dans l'OOC est un vrai tour de force que j'espère avoir plus ou moins réussi. Enfin... Voilà quoi. Soyez cool avec bibi.**

**Comme d'habitude et plus que jamais, ce chapitre est dédié à ma merveilleuse Gaelle, à qui je fais d'énoooormes papouilles baveuses ! :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

* * *

_Saloperie d'enfoiré de Faucon de mes deux c... Mmmn... Merde... J'me fais complètement dominer là..._

Zoro bascula la tête en arrière dans un geste incontrôlé alors que Mihawk mordillait sa gorge, et serra les dents pour ne laisser aucun soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il avait beau essayer de se dégager, le Corsaire était plus fort que lui, et le contraignait à l'immobilité. Alors à défaut de pouvoir lutter physiquement, il ne lui restait plus que l'arrogance.

-Lâche-moi, Œil de Faucon !

-Pas question. J'ai trouvé ma proie pour ce soir..., susurra l'homme au dessus de lui en remontant pour s'occuper de son oreille.

Le vert gronda, et se dégagea d'un coup de tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Alors c'est à ça que ça rime ? Un amusement ? J'suis qu'un jouet pour toi ? Un simple _divertissement _? s'indigna-t-il.

-Tu commences à dire des bêtises, jeune escrimeur, répondit Mihawk.

-J'crois pas non ! Sinon, pourquoi tu ferais tout ça ?

-Dis-toi que c'est un exercice comme un autre.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et mes cheveux sont colorés à la bolognaise ! ricana le vert. Arrête tes conneries ! C'est quoi, hein ? J'dois payer mon loyer en nature ? Ou c'est mon entraînement qu'tu m'facture ?

En vérité, Zoro avait peur que son mentor veuille simplement profiter de lui, sans sentiment. Les émotions n'étaient pas son fort, et ils n'arrivait que peu à les analyser et encore moins à les exprimer. Mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Il ne voulait pas se donner à quelqu'un qui le considérerait comme une poupée gonflable vivante, et sûrement pas alors que c'était sa première fois. Qu'il soit dominant ou dominé, qu'il le fasse avec un homme ou une femme, il voulait que cette expérience soit la meilleure possible pour lui. Et il avait peur de se faire jeter ensuite, comme un joujou à usage unique. Guerrier, oui, mais pas insensible.

Mihawk resta silencieux un moment, analysant le regard fermé de son élève maintenu sous lui, puis il fit quelque chose à laquelle le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Il ouvrit son esprit.

Ses prunelles se liquéfièrent, devinrent or en fusion, alors que tous les sentiments qu'il gardait cachés au fond de lui remontaient à la surface.

Incertitude.

Tendresse.

Désir.

Zoro sentit son cœur se décrocher. Comment des yeux d'habitude si froids et distants pouvaient d'un coup devenir aussi expressifs ? Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il sut qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le maître sabreur de la même manière. Dans un certain sens, c'était vraiment effrayant.

Le Faucon reprit son expression habituelle, et un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de te faire taire. Maintenant, ça suffit. Tu te laisses faire et tu te détends. Être un combattant, c'est aussi profiter des rares moments de plaisir qu'on peut se donner. Alors tais-toi et apprécie.

Sur ces mots, et avant que le jeune homme puisse protester, son mentor lâcha ses poignets pour le déshabiller. Hésitant, le vert se laissa faire, reposant ses paumes contre les draps. Le toucher aérien de Mihawk le fit frissonner, et lorsqu'il embrassa sa clavicule, il ferma les yeux.

Le Corsaire descendit ses lèvres sur son torse, ses mains s'attardant sur ses côtes, lentes, enjôleuses. Sa langue fraîche retraça le tracé de ses muscles, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau mate, et s'attarda sur un téton érigé, qu'il agaça de ses dents. Zoro se tendit et serra ses poings sur les draps.

_J'suis en train d'me laisser faire comme une carpette... C'te honte..._ Son subconscient lui rappela qu'après le coup de la salle de bain, il pouvait toujours tenter de faire croire que ce genre d'attouchements étaient sans effets sur lui, Mihawk ne se ferait jamais avoir. Il grogna intérieurement et admit qu'il avait raison. Il sursauta quand son mentor donna de lents coups de langue sur son ventre, et un spasme contracta ses abdominaux.

-Mmmnf...

Le Faucon eut un rictus satisfait. Son élève commençait enfin à se décoincer un peu. Il promena la main sur son aine, caressa son entrejambe... Appréciant ce qu'il y sentit.

-Décidément, dès que je te touche..., ricana-t-il.

-La... Nnngh... La ferme !

Manifestement, ouvrir la bouche était une mauvaise idée, puisqu'un gémissement en sortit à la fin de sa phrase. Zoro serra les dents, s'attendant à un sarcasme de la part du Corsaire, mais à sa surprise, rien ne vint. Au contraire, Mihawk fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, emportant ses bottes avec, tout en mordillant la peau de ses cuisses.

Le maître sabreur se redressa, et le vert ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il l'avait déjà vu maintes fois torse nu, au cours de ses entraînements, mais la situation rendait tout différent et inédit. Son regard s'attarda sur les lignes de son long corps sans défaut. Ses muscles nerveux roulaient discrètement sous sa peau pâle, et chacun des traits qui en formaient le dessin semblait gravé dans le marbre. Le V de son aine disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer, scindé en deux par une ligne brune discrète partant de son nombril. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre quand une envie fulgurante de le toucher monta en lui.

Mihawk était son ennemi, celui qu'il s'était juré de vaincre, et son entraîneur insupportable et provisoire. Pourtant, Zoro le _voulait_. Il _voulait_ qu'Œil de Faucon continue à le caresser, et il _voulait_ que cela se solde par leur plaisir à tous les deux. Alors il lâcha prise. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, Roronoa..., sourit le Faucon en le scrutant.

-Si... Hum... Si c'est un exercice, c'est quoi la consigne ? demanda le vert, hésitant, se faisant violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

-Abandonne-toi.

Sur ces mots, Mihawk se pencha à nouveau sur lui, se faisant une place entre ses jambes. Ils pressa leurs bassins ensembles, amenant leurs envies durcies l'une contre l'autre, malgré le tissus de leurs sous-vêtements. Zoro étouffa un gémissement, qui se transforma en soupir de délice quand son mentor donna un lent coup de rein, se frottant contre lui. La bouche du maître sabreur se perdit sur son épaule et dans son cou.

Le Faucon promenait ses longs doigts frais sur le jeune homme, dont la peau bronzée était brûlante. Il le caressait partout, cherchant à apprendre par cœur les formes de ses muscles saillants, et la sensation du grain de sa peau chaude. Il eut un petit sourire quand Zoro glissa une main hésitante dans son dos, et répondit en donnant un nouveau coup de hanches, plus appuyé.

-Mnnf...

-Joli son, Roronoa...

-Arrête de... Te foutre de moi...

Mihawk ricana. Puis il prit la main de Zoro et la posa sur l'élastique de son propre boxer.

-Sois plus actif, bats-toi un peu, murmura-t-il en mordillant son oreille. Finis de me déshabiller.

Le vert rougit furieusement, et déglutit, son cœur frappant sa poitrine à toute vitesse, comme s'il voulait en sortir. S'efforçant de ne pas trembler, il passa son pouce sous le tissu, et le fit glisser le long des fesses de son mentor. Ce dernier s'en débarrassa définitivement et le balança hors du lit d'un coup de pied. Puis il fit de même avec celui de son élève, les laissant nus, l'un contre l'autre.

La sensation de leurs bassins entrant en contact fit flancher le contrôle du Corsaire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec un homme. En fait, il n'avait jamais recommencé après son ancien amant. Il glissa sa main entre eux et saisit leurs sexes pour les caresser ensemble, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation. Et les grognements appréciateurs du jeune homme sous lui ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à se maîtriser.

Zoro, lui, avait définitivement renoncé à essayer de contrôler quelque chose. Il était complètement dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait et se contentait de faire ce que Mihawk lui avait ordonné. Comme d'habitude. Comme pour chaque exercice.

Il s'abandonnait.

Ses yeux fermés l'empêchèrent de voir le Corsaire glisser deux doigts dans sa propre bouche, mais il tressaillit lorsqu'ils se pressèrent soudain entre ses fesses. Il ouvrit les yeux, nerveux.

-Euuhh... Œil de Faucon, j'sais pas si...

-Un problème, Roronoa ?

_Ben... Tes doigts dans mon cul, t'appelles ça comment toi ? Une bénédiction ?_

-Ouais... J'le sens pas là...

-Il est un peu tard pour reculer.

-Reculer ? Ça va pas non ? C'est juste que...

Mihawk eut un léger sourire.

-C'est juste que ça te fait peur. N'est-ce pas ?

-Peur ? Moi ? Peur ?

-Oui, peur. C'est un contact que tu ne connais pas. Dis-toi juste que c'est une autre forme de combat, avec une autre forme de douleur. Que fais-tu de ton corps avant de te battre, Roronoa ?

-... Je détends mes muscles pour pas qu'ils se nouent pendant que j'attaque. Histoire d'éviter une crampe.

-Donc tu sais quoi faire. Tu n'es pas si stupide, au final...

Comme toujours, le vert s'énerva, et comme toujours, son mentor profita de sa distraction pour attaquer. Il inséra un doigt en lui, et le jeune homme siffla de douleur. Il crispa les mains dans son dos, plantant ses ongles dans la peau pâle. Le Faucon ferma les yeux et se lécha la lèvre, avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

-Jolie contre-attaque...

-Mnnf... Ta... Ta gueule pour voir ?

Mihawk eut un petit rire, puis commença à le caresser à l'intérieur, lentement, son autre main enserrant toujours leurs érections. Zoro finit par se détendre sous la caresse, et s'habitua à la sensation étrange de l'intrusion. Jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième doigt rejoigne le premier. Il serra les dents, s'interdisant de laisser échapper une seule plainte. Mais il ne put retenir une unique larme de douleur, qui roula sur sa joue avant que le Faucon ne la récupère de la pointe de la langue.

-Détends-toi, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Je te croyais plus résistant, jeune escrimeur.

-T'as pas fini de m'faire chier ? Comment tu peux savoir c'que ça fait d'abord ?!

-Parce que j'ai été à ta place, figure-toi !

Le vert écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Toi ?

-J'ai une tête à plaisanter avec ce genre de choses ? ricana le Corsaire.

-On sait jamais quand tu déconnes et quand t'es sérieux, t'façon..., marmonna le jeune homme.

Parler lui faisait du bien, et l'obligeait à détourner son attention de la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait les reins. Alors même si la communication n'était pas son fort, Mihawk essayait de lui faire oublier l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. Il sentit les muscles autour de ses doigts se détendre, et retira sa main, la remontant pour caresser son ventre.

Il embrassa doucement son cou, et ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses, les massant doucement. Zoro ferma les yeux, et laissa un gémissement approbateur franchir ses lèvres. Gémissement qui mourut dans sa gorge, au moment ou son mentor se positionna à son entrée.

_Oh mer..._

_-_AAAAAHHHH !

Le Faucon s'enfonça en lui, lentement, jusqu'à la garde, se frayant un chemin dans son ventre, tentant d'immobiliser son élève de ses deux mains. Le jeune homme était cambré au possible, agrippait les draps comme une bouée de sauvetage, et criait de douleur. Le feu qui lui incendiait les reins était encore inconnu de lui quelques secondes auparavant, et il ne savait ni comment l'appréhender, ni comment le maîtriser.

Mihawk décida de laisser tomber son rôle d'instructeur insupportable pour le moment, et se pencha sur son oreille.

-Chut... Détends-toi, sinon, ça va être pire encore. Ferme ton esprit, rends-toi insensible.

-Je... Je n'y arrive pas..., grogna Zoro.

-Alors concentre-toi sur autre chose.

Le vert tenta de porter son attention sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien à part la douleur cuisante, le froissement des draps, et... La respiration précipitée de son mentor. Ce dernier son finit par attirer son attention, et il se concentra dessus.

Le Corsaire avait du mal à contenir son envie de se retirer pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui d'un coup sec. Son élève était si serré qu'il sentait chaque palpitation, chaque frémissement de ses muscles autour de lui. Il se força à attendre le plus longtemps possible, puis il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres.

-Mmmnn...

Zoro finit par s'habituer à son mouvement, et laissa son corps y répondre instinctivement, se relâchant enfin entre les bras de son mentor. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant s'échapper des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir. Mihawk s'autorisa alors à accélérer et renforcer ses coups de reins, et les soupirs devinrent gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Le Faucon resserra soudain sa prise sur lui, et s'enfonça d'un coup sec, frappant quelque chose au fond de lui. Le jeune homme cria, sentant une décharge électrique remonter sa colonne, avant qu'une vague de plaisir pur ne parcoure ses veines pour s'échouer dans ses reins, le laissant étonné et haletant.

-Aaaaah ! La... La vache... C'était... C'était quoi ça ?

-Mmmn... Je t'expliquerais après, si tu veux bien, Roronoa. Pour l'instant, profite, répondit Mihawk.

Et il redonna le même coup de rein, faisant se cambrer son jeune amant, et gagnant un délicieux gémissement de sa part. Il recommença encore et encore, se délectant des réactions du vert sous lui, et de la chaleur qui montait dans ses reins.

Son rythme s'accéléra encore, et il plongea sur la peau bronzée offerte pour la mordiller et la sucer. En réponse, Zoro griffa ses omoplates et planta ses dents dans son cou. Il grogna de plaisir, et saisit le sexe du vert pour lui appliquer un fort mouvement de va-et-vient en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Le jeune homme hoqueta et haleta bruyamment sous le plaisir.

Les va-et-viens se précipitèrent et perdirent leur régularité, les mouvement de mains sur son sexe se firent plus saccadés et puissants, et Zoro perdit définitivement pied. Il se répandit entre les doigts du Faucon en gémissant sourdement, tremblant. Mihawk le suivit quelques mouvements plus tard, étouffant son soupir de bien-être contre son épaule.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, attendant que leurs respirations s'apaisent. Puis, le Corsaire se retira et roula sur le côté, laissant Zoro étendu sur le dos, bras en croix, et complètement désemparé.

-Alors, cet exercice ? railla son mentor.

-Je... Hum... Ouais, c'était bien..., balbutia-t-il, gêné. Je... J'vais y aller...

_Putain, c'est quoi cette situation ultra-bizarre ?_

Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, et refusant catégoriquement de regarder le maître sabreur.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis, Roronoa ?

-Je ne m'enfuis pas ! Le combat est fini ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Et tu comptes retrouver ta chambre comment ? ricana Mihawk.

Le vert se figea. _Merde... J'avais pas pensé à ça... Fait chier !_ Il fit demi-tour en grommelant, et se glissa à nouveau dans l'immense lit à baldaquin, tournant le dos à l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier rit doucement, mais ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Il n'allait pas devenir gentil non plus, même après ce qui venait de se passer !

XXXX

-AAAHHHHH ! Bordel de merde !

Zoro se recula précipitamment, manquant de tomber du lit. _Comment tu veux te réveiller normalement avec deux yeux carrément flippants qui te fixent dès qu'tu émerges?! Sans déconner..._

Mihawk eut un sourire sarcastique et se leva du lit, attrapant ses vêtements au passage pour s'habiller.

-Je te dispense d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, Roronoa, annonça-t-il simplement.

-Hein ? Mais pourqu... AÏÏÏE !

_D'accord, je sais pourquoi... Putain, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal au cul de ma vie..._

Grimaçant, il finit par se lever et s'habilla tant bien que mal avant de se traîner vers la salle de bain. Qu'il trouva sans encombre, pour une fois. Un long bain chaud lui ferait du bien.

XXXX

-MIHAWK ! MIHAWK !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Perona ?

-Y a quelqu'un qu'a débarqué sur l'île ! Il est en route pour le manoir !

Pour une fois attentif, Œil de Faucon se redressa dans son fauteuil, délaissant son journal.

-Quelqu'un ? Un navire important, ou une barque ?

-Euuh... J'sais pas... Un p'tit voilier, j'crois.

-Un petit voilier, hein ?

Il ferma les yeux.

-Trouve moi de l'aspirine, Perona, je vais en avoir besoin...

-De l'aspirine ? Mais pourqu...

La porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit dans un _bang _sonore, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-HAWKEYYY ! ALLEZ, SORS DE TON CERCUEIL ŒIL DE PIAF !

-Parce que ce type à tendance à me filer des migraines qui dépassent l'imagination, grogna Mihawk, blasé.


	6. Nouvelle rivalité

**Salut salut ! :D**

**Allez, nouveau chapitre. J'aurais dû poster ce week-end, mais j'ai été un poil occupée, donc je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui. Deux jours de retard, c'est pas si grave...**

**Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous allez bien vous marrer.**

**Petit clin d'oeil à ma Patate Chaude dans ces lignes.**

**Et enfin... Blablabla... Dédié... Blablabla... Gaelle... Blablabla... Bisous... Blablabla... Amuse-toi bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés **

**Pyro**

* * *

-Mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, deux mille ! Aaaah ! La vache !

Zoro reposa lentement les deux haltères de cinquante kilos qu'il avait dans les mains, et s'essuya le front et la nuque avec une serviette. _Bon, la série de deux milles, c'est fait. J'enchaîne avec les trois milles pompes, c'est part... C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et tenta d'identifier le son qui avait retenu son attention. Il venait de la grande salle, à côté de la pièce où il s'entraînait. Des voix, plutôt fortes. Rien d'étonnant, Perona avait tendance à crier pour un rien. Un timbre bas, celui de Mihawk. Des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Et des éclats de rire.

… Une minute...

Des _éclats_ de _rire _?

Sur Lugubra ?

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il a prit un coup sur la tête ? Ou il est torché ? Ou... Nan, c'est pas possible que Mihawk _éclate _de _rire _! _La seule fois où Zoro avait vu son mentor rire, c'était quand il l'avait supplié de l'entraîner. Mais c'était loin d'être un rire heureux et insouciant comme celui qui résonnait à présent entre les murs du manoir !

Il fronça les sourcils, oublia complètement sa série de pompes, et renfila son T-shirt. Il remit ses sabres à sa ceinture, et sortit dans le couloir. Se fiant à son ouïe pour éviter de se perdre, il entra dans la Grande Salle, et comprit immédiatement.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Genre _toi_, t'as une _gonzesse_ dans _ton manoir _depuis des mois _!_ ET TU COUCHES PAS AVEC ? PFAHAHAHAHA !

-Quand tu auras fini de dire des obscénités, Shanks...

-DIS DONC LE ROUQUIN ! J'SUIS LÀ J'TE SIGNALE ! hurla Perona.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait la légendaire rivalité de Shanks et Mihawk au sabre, et il se doutait qu'ils s'appréciaient plus ou moins, mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où quelqu'un parlerait comme ça au Corsaire. _Ah bah putain !_

Le Roux était écroulé de rire et tapait du poing sur la table, Perona flottait à quelques mètres de lui et paraissait prête à lui envoyer un de ses fantômes dans le ventre, et le Faucon regardait son invité avec un petit sourire en coin. Quand Zoro s'avança dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ah, Roronoa. Tu as fini tes exercices ?

-Pas vraiment, y avait trop de bruit, répondit le jeune homme.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Shanks tourner la tête vers lui, et lui rendit son regard. L'Empereur le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, pensif. Un sourire malicieux étira lentement ses lèvres, et il reporta son attention sur Mihawk.

-D'accord, je comprend mieux, railla-t-il.

Le Corsaire se contenta de sourire et de pencher la tête sur le côté en regardant son élève. Le rouquin éclata de rire et se leva pour aller serrer la main du vert.

-Roronoa Zoro ! Ravi de rencontrer enfin le second du Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille, s'exclama-t-il.

-Shanks le Roux... Luffy nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et de ton amour pour les douches au saké, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah ça... La vache, ça remonte ! Aujourd'hui, plus personne n'ose me faire ça, avec la réputation que j'ai acquis...

-Ça te manque ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

-Un peu, rigola Shanks. Disons que c'est cool d'être craint partout, mais j'suis pas fan de l'image que les gens me donnent... Le pirate avide de sang qui tue les enfants et viole les femmes, c'est pas mon type.

-Vraiment ? nargua soudain Mihawk.

-Eeeeh ! Je les viole pas ! Je les persuade, nuance ! s'exclama l'Empereur en se tournant vers son ami.

-Et tes arguments sont souvent fortement alcoolisé, j'ai tort ?

-... Roh la ferme, Dracule !

Zoro en resta bouche bée. _« La ferme, Dracule » ? Un bras, ça lui suffit pas, il veut qu'on lui coupe autre chose, aussi ?! _Mais à sa grande surprise, son mentor se contenta de ricaner, et ne releva pas. _D'accord..._

Mihawk se tourna soudain vers lui et le scruta longuement. Comprenant que c'était un test, Zoro ferma immédiatement son esprit et toute son attention se focalisa sur les mouvements des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, histoire de prévenir une attaque surprise de son mentor. Le Faucon hocha la tête, satisfait, et se leva.

-Roronoa, tu me suis. Laisse tes sabres ici, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Perona, voudrais-tu me prêter main forte pour cette fois-ci ?

-Euuuh... Ouais, ok. J'ai besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? s'enquit la princesse gothique.

-Ton pouvoir.

-Hawkey ? J'peux veniiir ? S'te plaîîît !

Encore une fois, l'attitude du Roux médusa le vert. Un Empereur du Nouveau Monde qui demande la permission à un Capitaine Corsaire comme un gamin de sept ans... _C'est pas qu'il a une araignée au plafond, c'est qu'il héberge une colonie ! J'comprend mieux d'où vient l'attitude de Luffy... C'est p't'être le chapeau de paille qui fait ça ? Genre ça attaque le cerveau ou quelque chose dans l'genre..._

_-_Si je te dis non, tu vas venir quand même, alors pourquoi tu demandes ? soupira Œil de Faucon.

Shanks lui fit un grand sourire innocent et lui emboîta le pas. Mihawk les conduisit dans le cimetière à côté du manoir, près de la grande croix où il avait trouvé Zoro pour la première fois sur l'île. Le Roux regarda autour de lui, la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

-Sympa comme endroit. J'dis pas que je viendrais y passer mes vacances, mais pour un pique-nique, c'est plutôt cool. Au moins, t'es sûr que les voisins sont pas bruyants !

Sur ces paroles, il s'assit sur une tombe et prit un air sérieux, soudain attentif à ce qui allait se passer. Perona le rejoignit, tandis que le Faucon se plantait devant Zoro. Qui était un peu stressé d'avoir un public. Sans compter le fait que ses moments seul avec le maître sabreur étaient sérieusement compromis.

-Tu maîtrises déjà le haki sensitif. Aujourd'hui, tu vas découvrir le haki combatif. Il est efficace contre...

-Contre ceux qui ont un Fruit du Démon, je sais, le coupa-t-il, nerveux.

Son mentor fronça les sourcils et vrilla son regard doré dans le sien. Derrière eux, Shanks ricana.

-Interromps-moi encore une fois et l'une de ces tombes sera ton lit pour la semaine.

Zoro déglutit. _Dormir dans un cercueil pendant une semaine ? On fait plus confortable comme matelas... Et moins lugubre aussi !_ Il acquiesça, et Mihawk eut un sourire railleur.

_-_Bien. Rappelles-toi ce mur noir que tu utilises pour protéger tes pensées. Tu dois l'étendre à une partie de ton corps. Essaye avec ta main d'abord, c'est le plus simple. Ferme le poing et concentre-toi.

Le vert visualisa la barrière qui entourait ses pensées et imagina que sa main en était recouverte. Immédiatement, ses doigts se recouvrirent de... Quelque chose... De noir et de luisant. Étonné, il ouvrit le poing et regarda sa paume. Elle paraissait être faite en pierre sombre, aussi polie qu'un des bijou en onyx que portait Robin.

Il la toucha, et la texture le surprit. Ce n'était plus de la peau, ce n'était pas de la pierre, mais un espèce de mélange des deux. Comme une carapace luisante. Il bougea les doigts, mais ne sentit aucune gène. C'est comme si son poing était nu, il pouvait plier et déplier les phalanges sans problème. En un mot, c'était surprenant.

-Génial, souffla-t-il.

-Le haki combatif a tendance à renforcer la dureté de ta peau, mais n'augmente ta force en aucun cas, exposa le maître sabreur. Il te permet de toucher les personnes possédant un pouvoir tel que celui de ton capitaine ou ceux des Logias, et également de parer leurs attaques. Mais ce n'est pas un bouclier contre des attaques classiques comme un coup de sabre assez puissant pour en percer la dureté.

Il fit signe à Perona de les rejoindre, et la jeune femme flotta jusqu'à eux, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Je veux que tu enduises ton ventre et ton torse de haki, et que tu résistes à ses fantômes. Quand à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la lolita gothique, bombarde-le et ne le ménage pas.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

-Compte sur moi !

_D'accord. Je vais morfler._

XXXX

-Je ne suis qu'un cafard, je ne mérite pas de vivre... Je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde...

-PFAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Zoro tomba à genoux pour la quinzième fois de l'après-midi, sous le rire exubérant de Shanks et le sourire suffisant de Perona. Mihawk, lui, ne poussa qu'un soupir exaspéré.

-Relève-toi Roronoa. Tu es pathétique.

L'effet du holo négatif de la jeune femme se dissipa, et le vert se releva, furieux.

-J'en ai assez ! T'es censée me les envoyer dans le ventre ! Pas dans la tête ! Espèce de...

-J'fais c'que j'veux ! J'ai pas à t'obéir d'abord ! le nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Je vais te me la..., grommela-t-il.

-Tu ne vas rien du tout sinon recommencer, Roronoa, asséna le Faucon.

-C'est bon, Hawkey, laisse-le se poser, intervint le Roux. Ça sert à rien de continuer s'il est dans cet état, il arrivera pas à se concentrer.

Le Corsaire considéra un moment l'idée avant de hocher la tête et de se détourner simplement vers le manoir. Avec un sourire en coin, Shanks le suivit dans une envolée de cape, laissant les deux jeunes dans le cimetière. Zoro leva la tête vers Perona et la fusilla du regard.

-Ça te plaît de me faire passer pour un nul devant lui ? grogna-t-il.

-Oh ça va ! Ça, c'est pour hier soir !

-Pour hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Non seulement tu m'as crié dessus, répondit-elle, mais en plus j'ai pas pu dormir ensuite !

-Pourq...

Il comprit soudain et rougit des épaules jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La jeune femme ricana.

-Et oui, les grincements de sommier et les cris, c'est pas super-super discret. Allez, ciao Marimo ! J'ai des peluches trop mignonnes à terminer moi !

Entourée par deux de ses fantômes, elle s'enfuit vers le manoir. Le temps que Zoro se ressaisisse, elle avait disparu entre les arbres. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et grogna. _Génial. Bon, ben j'prendrais pas de douche avant au moins une heure... Sympa de m'abandonner là ! Bande de salauds..._

Puis, il aperçut une tour du manoir qui dépassait du sommet des arbres, et avança dans sa direction. Grâce à ce repère, il put faire le trajet sans trop se perdre (il n'avait recroisé le cimetière que deux fois. Pas si mal !). Commençant à connaître le trajet, il monta dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il se déshabilla et entra rapidement dans l'eau chaude.

Ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur sa nuit, et il soupira longuement. Ç'a avait été à la fois vraiment bon, et vraiment perturbant. Le Faucon avait-il seulement eut l'intention de s'amuser avec lui ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus ? Il ne parvenait pas à décider.

D'un côté, il y avait le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, chaud et tendre, quand Zoro avait voulu s'échapper. De l'autre, il y avait la situation étrange qu'il avait vécu à la fin de leurs ébats, lorsque son mentor était soudainement redevenu lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait croire ?

Les gestes de Mihawk avaient été étonnamment tendres et délicats, et il frissonna à ce souvenir. Mais ce n'était guère surprenant, au final. Il avait beau être un grand pirate, le Corsaire était quelqu'un d'assez _raffiné_, et ses caresses suivaient son attitude. Au final, il était plus sensuel que passionné.

Zoro ferma les yeux et se glissa un peu plus sous la surface, laissant l'eau recouvrir ses épaules.

Plus que tout, ce qui le faisait douter, c'est qu'encore une fois, Mihawk ne l'avait pas embrassé. Et ça devenait vraiment perturbant, de ne pas savoir quel goût avaient ses lèvres, quand ils avaient finalement couché ensemble.

Le jeune homme était vraiment perdu, et ne savait plus quoi penser de son instructeur. Toutefois, une chose était sûre. Même si ç'avait été l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie, même s'il avait eu mal et s'il se sentait aujourd'hui frustré, il avait vraiment envie de recommencer.

Une question vraiment embarrassante se fraya soudain un chemin dans son esprit, et il eut beau la tourner dans tous les sens, il ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. _Bon... Je dors où, moi, au final ?!_

XXXX

-Cela fait plus d'un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, Shanks, déclara le Faucon en entrant dans sa chambre, suivit de l'Empereur.

-J'ai été pas mal occupé, avec Barbe-Blanche, Kaidou, Barbe-Noire, et le Gouvernement... Et la Grande Guerre n'a rien arrangé. Avec tous les jeunes qui viennent faire du grabuge sur nos territoires, on a eu pas mal boulot.

Shanks se rapprocha de Mihawk et scruta ses yeux dorés.

-Désolé ? sourit-il.

-Je suis trop faible avec toi, soupira le Corsaire.

-C'est parce que je suis irrésistible, répondit le Roux en bombant le torse, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air consterné de son ami.

Shanks réduisit encore la distance qui les séparait, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, confessa-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Le Faucon sourit en coin. C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait vraiment le rouquin. Lui ne se laissait pas impressionner par la carapace froide qu'il avait forgé autour de son cœur, et malgré tous ses efforts, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Sans compter ses... Exceptionnelles qualités sexuelles.

Lentement, Shanks pencha la tête sur le côté, et embrassa doucement sa tempe. Il descendit ensuite légèrement pour faire de même au coin de son œil, qui se ferma. Puis le haut de sa joue. L'arc de sa mâchoire. La commissure de ses lèvres, où il pointa sa langue pour le chatouiller doucement. Mihawk entrouvrit la bouche, et il lécha doucement ses lèvres, les redessinant de la pointe de la langue.

Le Corsaire savourait autant qu'il endurait la douce torture de cette ébauche de baiser. Et alors que son amant mordillait doucement sa lèvre inférieure, il laissa passer un soupir de délice, et sentit Shanks sourire. Le Roux scella finalement leurs bouches, avec douceur, et passa une main caressante sur sa nuque. Mihawk glissa sa langue entre ses dents et l'entremêla avec sa consœur, approfondissant le baiser. Ses bras se nouèrent sur les reins et le dos du rouquin, et il rapprocha leurs corps.

Leurs langues se cajolaient, retrouvant sans mal les pas d'une danse cent fois exécutée avec aisance. Le Faucon ne l'avouerait jamais devant l'adepte du rhum qui l'embrassait, mais la saveur de ses baisers était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait goûté dans sa vie. Les arômes du miel, du rhum et de la mer lui accéléraient le cœur.

Shanks finit par le relâcher, et sourit, caressant sa bouche de son pouce, et il vrilla ses prunelles d'or dans les siennes.

-Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est mieux maintenant ?

-Presque... J'ai encore besoin d'une dose pour compenser, je crois...

De nouveau, l'Empereur l'embrassa, laissant cette fois la passion prendre le pas sr la tendresse, et Mihawk répondit avec la même ardeur. Il dégrafa la cape de son amant d'un mouvement agile de ses doigts, et caressa son torse. Shanks répondit en envoyant adroitement son chapeau sur son bureau, avant de découvrir doucement son épaule. Il glissa sa bouche dans son cou et mordilla la peau pâle en terminant de se débarrasser de son long manteau.

Le Roux se détacha soudain de lui, et se détourna pour grimper sur l'immense lit à baldaquin. Sensuel, il passa sa chemise par dessus sa tête et déboutonna son bermuda en souriant. Le Corsaire le regarda faire un moment, puis il se dirigea vers lui lentement, silencieux. Il posa sa main sur son torse et le renversa en arrière sur le matelas, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Shanks soupira dans sa bouche, et lui attrapa les épaules pour le faire basculer sous lui d'un mouvement vif. Ils se regardèrent longuement, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Les sandales du rouquin volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce d'une ruade magistrale, et percutèrent un tableau qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Oops, rigola-t-il. Navré, j'te le rembourserais.

-Laisse tomber, répondit le sabreur. Premièrement tu n'as sûrement pas l'argent sur toi, et deuxièmement, cette peinture était hideuse.

-T'as surtout pas envie que je te lâche pour aller le remettre en place, j'me trompe, Hawkey ?

Mihawk gronda sourdement et fusilla son amant du regard, qui rit derechef, pas plus perturbé que ça.

-Quand tu réagis comme ça, c'est que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

Le Corsaire leva les yeux au ciel, et se débarrassa de ses bottes de deux coups de talons. Il s'apprêtait à attirer de nouveau l'Empereur à lui, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Œil de Faucon, j'ai quelque chose à te deman... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Super..._, pensa Zoro. _J'viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. _Son mentor le vrilla du regard.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu entres dans ma chambre sans frapper, Roronoa ? gronda-t-il.

Le vert s'apprêtait à s'excuser, quand la jalousie lui serra soudain le cœur. Pourquoi Shanks avait-il le droit aux baisers du Faucon, lui ? Parce qu'il était évident qu'ils allaient s'embrasser quand il était entré. Cela faisait des mois que Zoro obéissait à chacun de ses ordres, et il n'avait pas le droit à ça, et lui, il débarquait de nulle part après un an d'absence, et il était accueilli comme un mari de retour de la guerre ?

La sympathie qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt pour l'Empereur s'évanouit d'un seul coup, et il croisa les bras sur son torse, furieux.

-Et moi, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'envoies en l'air avec ce type, alors que c'était moi qui était à sa place hier soir à peine ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Roronoa. Sors.

-Non.

Shanks regardait l'affrontement, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas pensé que les deux hommes avaient été aussi loin, et il regrettait d'avoir heurté le plus jeune. Sans compter que même s'il cachait ses émotions comme personne, il voyait bien que Mihawk était sérieusement embarrassé. Puis, une idée germa doucement dans son esprit, et il esquissa un sourire.

Il se pencha sur son amant, et murmura quelques mots. Quand Zoro vit le Corsaire écarquiller les yeux, il frissonna._ Qu'est-ce que ce tordu a inventé... ? _Son mentor regarda le Roux pendant un instant, avant de laisser un sourire fourbe étirer ses lèvres.

-D'accord.

Shanks éclata de rire et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il prit son air le plus innocent, et le vert se prépara au pire.

-Tu te joins à nous ? demanda Shanks.


End file.
